


Greener Pastures

by RynLangley



Series: Undertale Oneshots [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Chapter 6 is an author’s note, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, No Angst, Pet Chickens, Slice of Life, Sprout is a precious cinnamon roll and I love him, farm life, farmer au, only fluff, sans and papyrus starting a new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: Pitch (Sans) and his little brother Papyrus (Sprout) have left their previous town in search of a more monster friendly place to call home.Info (age), (height):Pitch (25), (5ft)Sprout (5), (2.5ft)Butch (20), (5.5ft)Sunny (16), (7ft)Grillby (25), (6ft)Willow (6), (3ft)





	1. Prologue

      Pitch drove down the empty dirt road, bobbing his head slightly to the music that came out of the speakers of his trusty old pickup.  His little brother Sprout sat buckled in his booster seat beside him, eyes glued to the windows as he took in everything.  Pitch still couldn’t believe his luck.  The farm had been won at a public auction because the previous owners passed, and there weren’t any family members left to claim the area.  He was excited to start a new life in a new town full of friendly monsters and humans after having such a hard time in his previous location.  He quickly stamped down those negative thoughts as he turned into the driveway of what was to become their new home.

      The farm sat on 10 acres of beautiful farmland. There was a patch of grass perfect for raising cattle, a rock wall separating what looks to have been some kind of vegetable garden, and a few abandoned beehive towers.  The cabin itself came into view shortly afterwards, sitting in the middle of what used to be a grove of fruit trees.  Sprout began bouncing slightly in his seat, smacking his little fingers against the glass.

“Ready to go, buddy?  Wanna see the new home?”  Sprout smiled and unbuckled his seat.

“GO, GO!!  NEW HOUSE!”  As soon as Pitch opened the door for him, Sprout was out of the truck and running around the front yard.  Pitch smiled and watched him while he set about making sure he had the keys and paperwork he needed.  After a minute of rolling around in the grass, he ran over to what seemed to be a chicken coop. 

“BRO, CHICK CHICKS!”  Sprout set about digging through the little hay filled boxes.  Pitch leaned against one of the sturdier posts.

“Nah, no chickens here buddy.  Place has been abandoned for at least a month, and I don’t see any animals.  If you want, we can-“ a sudden squeal cut him off and he ran into the coop.  Sprout stood in the center of the coop with a large smile on his face.  Cupped in his hands was a medium sized brown speckled egg.  Sprout looked up at him with stars in his eyes.

“Pitch, LOOK, EGGIE!  I CAN HATCH IT AND BE A MOMMY!”  Sprout handed the egg over to Pitch and he gave it a once over.  It looked safe enough, and it wouldn’t hurt to let him at least try to hatch it.  His friend Bob back home said his little girl used to do the same when she was young.  Just let him try, then take him to the local feed store to pick out a few chickens.

“Ok, Sprout, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you keep the egg for 2 weeks.  After that, if it hasn’t hatched, we bury it.  Deal?”  He held out his hand and Sprout gave him a high five, careful of not damaging the egg in his hand.

“DEAL!”  He grabbed some of the straw and made a little nest in the front pocket of his overalls, then gently placed the egg inside.  Pitch looked around the coop, taking notes of things he needed.  He came back outside to Sprout talking to the egg and dancing around a little.  He smiled to himself and shook his head.  Things were looking up already.


	2. All Cracked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's eggie time!

       For the past week and a half, Sprout had been carrying around the little chicken egg he found in the remains of the old coop. He talked to it constantly, letting it know what was going on the entire time it was still growing. Pitch watched the child run around the backyard for the third time that day, wishing he had as much energy as his little brother. A few days later, Sprout came running up to him happily.

“Bro, the egg is cracked! It’s rocking!” Pitch walked over and placed it on a nearby table. It wobbled around slightly, and faint peeping could be heard inside.

“That’s great Sprout! Let’s watch what happens.” Sprout leaned in closely, watching in awe as the shell cracked open and a little brown ball of fuzz popped out. It began chirping loudly as it ruffled up its feathers and looked around. Upon seeing Sprout, the little chick walked over carefully and rubbed its head against his hand. Sprout gently picked up the little chick and nuzzled it. Pitch looked the chick over for a minute, then handed it back to him.

“Well, looks like it’s a little girl.” He chuckled “It looks like she’s been covered in teriyaki sauce.” Sprout looked her over and nodded.  
“YEAH, GOOD NAME! SHE’LL BE TERIYAKI!” Pitch doubled over laughing as Sprout danced around nuzzling a loudly peeping chick.  
“Sure bro, that’s a great name. Let’s call her Teri for short, yea? It’ll be easier.”  
“OKAY! WELCOME TERI, I LOVE YOU!”


	3. Welcome Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town nearby has learned of the mysterious skeleton brothers

News got around fast in Little Ebott, and soon everyone was talking about the new skeletons that were now living on the edge of town.  Of course, the neighborly thing to do was see what could be done to help them get used to the area.

 

Monday

Pitch answered the knock at the door, surprised to see a small bunny monster standing on the porch.  Behind her were at least a dozen other bunny monsters, as well as a few human children.  The bunny smiled.

“Hey there, my name’s Bonnie!  Heard y’all just moved in and wanted to come see if ya needed help setting up anything!”  Pitch smiled as the bunnies behind her began nodding and voicing agreement. 

“Thanks Bonnie, my name’s Pitch.  I appreciate the offer!  I was gonna work on cleaning up the gardens today.  Mend the fences, go into town for seeds-“  Bonnie perked up happily.

“That’s a great job for us!  We have plenty of seeds left over from planting, and these little ‘uns love digging!”  The kids were already running out towards the broken fences and the humans were off grabbing seeds before Pitch could even thank them for their help.

 

Tuesday

Pitch was not sure what to expect the next day when he answered the door, but a tall goat monster bent slightly forward so as not to scrape the ceiling was the furthest from his mind. 

“Ah, howdy!  I’m Asgore, head of the town’s gardening committee.  I wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to the neighborhood!”  He handed over a small box of tea and cookies to Pitch.  Sprout came running up to the door and stared. 

“WOW, YOU’RE REALLY TALL!”  Asgore chuckled as he knelt to see him better.

“So I’ve been told.  What’s your name, little one?”  Sprout put his hands on his hips.

“I’M SPROUT, AND THIS IS MY BRO PITCH!”  He pulled a small bundle of feathers from the pocket of his overalls. “AND THIS IS TERI!  SHE’S MY BEST FRIEND!” 

“It’s great to meet you, Asgore.  Would you like to come in and chat for a bit?”

 

Wednesday

“My, it’s so nice to meet you Pitch.  My name is Toriel, I run the schoolhouse in town.  Asgore told me so much about you two!  I wanted to come by and bring the paperwork you needed to fill out for Sprout to attend school come fall.”  They both began to laugh when a horrified ‘NOOOOOOOOOOOO’ came from the living room.

 

Thursday

A few humans visited the farm.  Malcolm, an older red-haired man, and his 4-year-old granddaughter Spectra were the first that morning.  She and Sprout played with Teri on the porch while Malcolm helped Pitch mend the cow pen and tell him all about the best places to fish and hunt nearby.  A few hours later, Travis and Carol, a couple who raised chickens down the road, stopped by to help fix up the chicken coop.  Sprout made sure to show off Teri and was extremely happy to hear how much they adored her.  They were more than happy to bring by a few friends for Teri once they were all settled in.   

 

Friday

Pitch and Sprout went into town to get some groceries and stop by the schoolhouse to drop off Sprout’s paperwork.  School was just letting out for the day, and Sprout had a blast running around the playground making friends with the human and monster children who were waiting for their parents to arrive.  Pitch ended up chatting with some of the parents and left with several new numbers in his phone and plans to meet up at the park sometime.  On the way home, they stopped by Grillby’s Tavern to grab lunch.  Pitch chatted with Grillby over fries while Sprout and Willow, Grillby’s niece, ate snacks and drove Teri around in Willow’s remote-control truck.

Saturday and Sunday were spent relaxing and watching television while Sprout made up a bunch of thank you notes for everyone who had come by.  Looking at the ever-growing pile of glittery paper, Pitch smiled.  They’d only been in town a week, and they already had so many new friends!

 

 

 


	4. Enter the Horror Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teri goes missing, and we meet the horror brothers
> 
> Italics are inner thoughts

            Thick forests spread as far as the eye could see in all directions and seemed to reach the clouds themselves.  Butch leaned against a nearby pine tree and wiped his brow on his shirt.  He felt as if he and his brother Sunny had been walking for days now in search of a new home, and he was simply exhausted.  The sound of his brother running towards him made him straighten up and put a smile on his face.

“Hey, bro.  Did you find anything interesting?”  Sunny flopped down on the ground beside Butch and leaned his head back.

“Nothing really.  A few patches of flowers off to the west, a bird nest here and there, but no other creatures.  You?”  Butch shook his head and leaned against him.  They decided to rest a bit before continuing their search.

 

            Sprout was having an excellent morning!  His best friend Willow had been allowed to spend the night, and the two of them had spent hours watching cartoons while eating snacks.  Now, Pitch and the kiddos were sitting on the porch watching Teri eat her breakfast of bugs and corn.  Suddenly, the little chicken lifted her head and with a cluck, ran off into the woods.

“TERI, COME BACK!  WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!”  Sprout looked over at Pitch hurriedly.  As soon as he gave the okay, Sprout and Willow were off to try and find the little chicken.

 

            Sunny awoke to a strange sensation on his leg.  Groaning softly, he looked down to see a small chick pecking curiously at his hem of his shorts.  He sat up straight, lightly shaking his brother awake.

“Brother, look, we have a little visitor!  Hello there, where are you from?”  He picked up the chick gently and ran his long finger over her soft feathers.  Butch held out a finger, which Teri gently pecked at to his amusement.  Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard quickly coming their way.  Butch readied himself in case he needed to defend them all, then immediately calmed when a small skeleton burst through the trees.  Sprout noticed Teri sitting in Sunny’s hand and beamed.

“OH, THERE YOU ARE TERI!  WHY’D YOU RUN AWAY, YOU SILLY THING?!  THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FINDING HER, I WAS WORRIED!”  Teri clucked happily and hopped over to Sprout, flapping until she landed in the back of his bandana.  As he was beginning to introduce himself, he heard Willow’s voice getting closer.

“THAT MUST BE WILLOW!  I KNOW, WHY DON’T YOU COME WITH US!  YOU CAN SEE OUR HOME!”  Butch was about to decline for them when he froze.  A soft, calming green light appeared on the edge of the woods, and a small green spirit walked up to Sprout.  He watched as they talked to each other happily, his mind racing.

_Oh stars, that’s a ferrier of the dead!  We’ve died in these woods and these kids are here to make sure we get to the afterlife._

          Willow and Sprout walked ahead of the brothers, talking animatedly about their new potential friends.  Sunny watched them happily while Butch trailed further behind.  He was curious as to why he was suddenly so sad, but decided to let him have a few moments to himself.  After a little while, they reached a clearing. 

“HERE WE ARE, OUR HOME!”  Sprout spread his hands wide and smiled brightly.  Butch looked around, surprised at the lovely gardens ahead of him.

 _Huh, wasn’t expecting the afterlife to be so pretty._ His thoughts were interrupted by his brother’s scream.

“BROTHER, LOOK, THEY HAVE COWS!”  Sunny ran over to the cow pen at the end of the field with Sprout and Willow following behind. 

 

            Pitch heard a loud commotion and went outside to investigate.  Sprout, Willow, and Teri had returned, and they weren’t alone.  Two very tall skeleton monsters were with them and they were…petting the cows?  He made his way to the pen, overhearing the weirdest conversation.

“So, you aren’t a harbinger of death?  Bessie here isn't a hell cow?”  _What?_

“I’m a fire elemental!  My uncle runs the tavern in town, and Bessie is just a little calf that likes to try and eat your fingers,” Willow replied. The tallest skeleton then spoke up.

“Brother, is that why you were so upset?  You thought that we had passed on?  No wonder you were so quiet.”  He hugged the smaller one while patting Bessie’s nose.  Pitch finally decided to speak up, trying to hide his laughter.

“Sprout, Willow, who are your new friends?”

 

 

 


	5. Drabble Harvest #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a writing prompt list and decided to do a few for this AU! Here's the first few.

**34\. Water**

Butch was on his way to the cow pen when he heard Sprout call his name.

“WHERE ARE YOUR BOOTS?!  YOU HAVE TO WEAR BOOTS WHEN YOU VISIT THE COWS!”

“And why’s that, little dude?”  Sprout shuddered slightly.

“CAUSE IF YOU DON'T, YOU GET POOP ON YOUR FEET AND THEN YOU HAVE TO GET HIT WITH THE HOSE!”  It took everything in Butch not to laugh at this tiny child with a haunted look on his face.  He crouched down and patted Sprout’s head.

“You have a point there, Sprout. How about we both go put our boots on and see Bessie and her mama, yea?” 

“YAY!”

 

**12\. Pattern**

Sunny walked through the small shop, staring in wonder at all the different types of clothes to choose from.  Sprout was starting school in a week and needed to get new clothes (much to his dismay), so Sunny volunteered to take him shopping while Pitch was busy buying supplies.  Sprout came running up to Sunny, something colorful held in his tiny fist.  He passed the item over to Sunny proudly.

“SUNNY, I BOUGHT SOMETHING YOU’D LIKE!”  He unrolled the gift and saw it was a pair of suspenders.  They were very soft, with silver buckles and decorated in a beautiful rainbow pattern.  He picked up Sprout and hugged him, swinging him around carefully.

“Thank you Sprout, I love them!  They’ll go great with the rest of my outfit!  Now, let’s go find you some nice new clothes as well!”  Sunny laughed as Sprout fell to his knees in the middle of the clothing racks.

“NO, NOT SHOES!” 

 

**20\. Fan**

Butch wiped the sweat from his brow as he made another trip from the vegetable patch. He’d been helping harvest for hours, and the sun was high overhead now.

“Y’know, you’d feel better if you removed that jacket of yours, dude.”  Butch went to shoot Pitch a nasty reply when he felt cool air flow over him. He turned around to see Pitch waving a large palm fan at him. He’d ditched his usual flannel for a blue tank top, and his overall straps were hanging around his waist in order to stay cool. He must have been making a weird face, because Pitch let out a loud laugh and almost dropped the fan as he doubled over. Butch looked as his friend’s eyes sparkled in mirth and a sudden thought hit him.

_Omg he’s adorable!_


	6. New Companion Story!

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for liking my story! I decided to write a little bit showing the origins of the HorrorFarm brothers, Butch and Sunny. Please note that the new fic contains dark themes such as death and violence. You can find it here: [Withered Fields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061974/chapters/45280174#workskin)

 

I hope you enjoy!  I am working on the new chapters for here, and should start posting once a week if I’m lucky!

Thanks for being so supportive, everyone!!

~Ryn

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first shot at the Undertale farmer au. I made a few changes, but I hope you like it!


End file.
